


This Year

by Writing_Goat



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: A Quicky Write, M/M, One Shot, Soft themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Goat/pseuds/Writing_Goat
Summary: It's been long, and short. Short-Long. That's how it feels before your graduate High school. What does the future hold? Does it matter?





	This Year

**Author's Note:**

> A quick write I wanted to do. I hope y'all enjoy it.

It’s been long, this year. The days grew shorter, time was draining away, and there was nothing to stop it. Yet, despite that, it’s been long. Every second would draw itself out, only to melt away as tho it all had never happened. Adulthood was around the corner, what was waiting for them?

It was the day before they all would graduate, and Sal could only feel sick, and excited.. But mostly sick. His stomach turned, having not imagined making this far. He could only replay the school years in his head, the events. Highschool stood out the strongest. Freshman year he met a lot of new people.

Lisa, his best friend’s mother. So kind, sweet. She was still hanging on as much as she could, trying to recover. Larry had taken over her job, but also managed to keep up with school without dropping out, or falling behind. The entire complex loved Lisa, even his own dad did.

The apartments.. Everyone, well, mostly everyone gave Larry all the time he needed, as well being kind to Sal. It’s also was home of the cultists, whom these days he tried avoiding, for the sake of Larry and Lisa. Larry nearly found his father’s journal, and Sal couldn’t bring himself to let Larry know that he could only be considered part Earthling, and most of all what his dad had gone thru?

Sal walked around his apartment. His dad was working late again, so that he’d be able to make the ceremony, the big day. Vaguely he recalled his mother fawning over what he’d look like. A true man.. What was a true man? It was someone who said they are, and had kindness and knowledge in their hearts. At least that’s what Sal decided was a man.

Todd was a man. A very gay man, but a man, nonetheless. He was kind, intelligent, and was going to graduate top of their class. Sal even made it up there with him in certain subjects, but Sal was far more interested in what wasn’t known, things school wouldn’t teach them.

Ashley wasn’t a man, but if she said she was, she’d be up there with Todd. The girl was smart, but clumsy. Her art was passion and beauty, with a splash of dark. Her and Maple would often talk about dark things, but tiptoe around anything relating food, for Chugs sake.

Chug was honestly probably the smartest man of them all, he stayed out most their intense adventures and investigations. He kept his head low, knowing what Sal and them saw was real, but never wanting to see it himself, but he did try to see Megan, so that was plus.

Larry.. Oh, Larry. His bestest friend. Sal couldn’t resist smiling fondly in thought of him, pacing back and forth inside his room. Larry was someone special. That guy was a riot, a day dreamer.. Larry wasn’t booksmart like Sal and Todd, no. Larry was street smart, and proved it many of times, getting them all out of trouble.

What was he going to do? Sal knew Larry wouldn’t move and leave his mother the way she is, he’d sooner die than leave her side. To his knowledge, Larry was all Lisa has, and Larry knew that too. Was Larry going to spend the rest of his life in the apartments? Fixing them until he got bedridden like his mother? That wasn’t anything either of them spoke about, if anything, they often avoided talking about their futures. What about now?

Sal left his apartment, thoughts flooding his head. What would Larry do? What was he, himself going to do? The thought of leaving Larry for college turned his stomach. He had gotten a chance for a full ride, while Larry only had the money in his pockets. Sal felt his heart pick up pace with his steps, he needed to calm down. After all, things weren’t changing over night, were they?

Sal opened the basement apartment with the same ease he had since he first met Larry. Lisa was likely in her room, getting as much bedrest she’d need for tomorrow, as Larry was likely in his room.

“Hey, assmunch.” Sal opened Larry’s door, expecting a playful counter name, but received deafening silence. Larry wasn’t here, and the mess in front of the stairs told him he didn’t go out to his tree house, either. 

Larry’s room was Sal’s safe place, his favorite place. It felt safe from the terrors of the cult, and was some of his favorite memories. He could remember Larry having pulled his long brown hair into a handsome ponytail, it’s also where Larry convinced him to wear his hair down. Not because that pony tails weren’t totally awesome, but Larry pointed out that his hair framed his face nicely, and made look metal as fuck.

Sal snorted, seeing himself in Larry’s mirror. His hair was down now, and nowhere near as long as Larry’s or Ashley, but instead shoulder length. It was nice from the constant tension on his scalp, and it made him look a little more his age. That didn’t stop him from wearing pigtails most the time, but the change was welcomed.

In exchange, Larry would wear his hair up, and looked incredibly handsome.

The silence was getting to him, Sal took a glance over the room, spotting a paper on the futon. His stomach twisted, and stepped to grab it. The paper was covered in doodles, his fingers smoothed the page out. He knew better than to read other people’s paper, but this one caught his attention.

There was a messily written poem, some song lyrics from Singular, doodles of eyes, and mouths. There was even a small doodle of his mask. It was strange for Larry to make something like this, unless his thoughts were getting the better of him. Sal’s rational thinking relaxed him, for the most part, before turning it around.

Rooftop was written in big letters, along with a sketch of what looked like the apartments, the trees and mountains, and darkness on the horizon. There was a single, humanoid scribble of a person standing there, to which Sal could only imagine was Larry. Sal ran to Larry’s art supplies, snatching a uncapped pen.

Exiting the room, the apartment. Sal knew he’d have to go through some bullshit climbing. Larry rarely went to the rooftop, but when he did it was his kingdom. Sal only ever managed to reach get up there once with his help.

Sal was also the only one ever allowed up there with Larry. Not Ashley, not Todd. Him. Sal left the building all together, walking to the side of it and found the trashcan pushed to the fire escape stairs. Yep, Larry was up there.

He’d have to jump onto the lid, and hoped nobody would look out the window to see Sal trying to climb. Being short was rough, even tho it had mostly pros, in this case he was challenged. Looking around, Sal decided to try stacking some of the trash that was too big to fit in the large can, and got to work.

Success! He panted thru his prosthetic, lifting it momentarily to cool himself off. Sal congratulated himself, and proceeded to climb his bridge to victory. Next he’d have to hope up onto the stairs to bring them down to fully climb, which that iself was easy, and done with in seconds.

The stairs squealed, alerting whoever was around that the stairs were being stepped on, it shook, it creaked, groaned. They made so much noise that Sal was going to give himself a heart attack just at the thought of falling from this height. Terrence would likely forbid them soon after this from ever going to the top again.

Larry’s voice drifted thru the air, just as Sal reached the top, everything shifted to a bright, lovely orange hue. The sun was setting, and it hit the planet just right. Larry’s back was to Sal, staring out towards the horizon, watching it change with puffs of smoke, and quiet melodies.

Larry is a handsome man. His hair was well kept, his face, his nose. Sal felt his chest flutter looking at Larry in this light, the halo of light that was around him. It was as tho they had entered a different world entirely, where nothing else mattered.

Sal walked, making his way to Larry’s side to share this rare moment. Everything was perfect, for them, this moment. Sal knew he’d remember this forever. They quietly started, the wind pushing their hair aside, the howls of the wind didn’t disrupt the magic of Larry’s voice singing the sun to sleep.

Words weren’t needed, instead, Sal found himself finally looking up at Larry, to find that Larry was looking at him, cigarette in mouth. Sal felt his face heat up, and only could laugh lightly hs eyes scrunching closed. He was smiling, Larry couldn’t see it, but Larry knew.

Larry smiled too, letting out a chuckle himself. What absolute fools they were. Fools, but happy. Sal wanted time to stop, even if for a second as they looked into one another’s eyes, the wind brushing their hair away, the smoke from the cigarette blown away from Larry’s face.

They could kiss, change everything they ever knew, but didn’t. Sal spoke quietly, and Larry listened. Neither of them knew the future, but neither of them pretended to know.

The knew they could do one thing, and that was scream their hearts out to the fading light. Let the sky, sun, moon, stars know they were there, they had voices. They agreed, on the count of three, jsut before the sun would fade, saying goodbye to another chapter of their lives.

Three… Larry and Sal breathed in, air filling their lungs.

Two… Their chests expanded, holding as much as they could, looking at each other.

One.


End file.
